De si beaux yeux
by MiaDia
Summary: Une histoire d'amour qui tourne mal. Comment peut-on se racheter après tant d'années... OS Rating M car il y a de la violence un peu au début.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est un OS que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps, et que je viens de reprendre pour l'étoffer un peu plus ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'avenir a le donc d'arriver sans prévenir - George Will**

\- Arrête Théo, tu me fais mal.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle lui disait, mais il continuait dans ses mouvements brusques et violents. Il la punissait, elle le savait. Elle l'avait cherché. Jamais elle n'aurait du danser en compagnie de cet homme. De toute la soirée, il n'avait rien dit, s'était montré poli, courtois, gentil, attentionné. Elle savait qu'il avait fait de nombreux sacrifices pour vivre sa vie en sa compagnie.

Pour la première fois, ils se montraient en public.  
Theodore venait d'une famille de sang-purs, tandis que son père était dentiste. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour rentrer dans cette famille, pas assez riche, pas assez belle, avec un mauvais sang...

Il n'y était pour rien, mais ce soir, quand il s'était remis à lui faire du mal, elle le haïssait de nouveau. Elle le haïssait de ne pas être comme tout le monde. Ses origines et son éducation refaisaient surface dans ces moments. Les femmes ne servaient qu'à procréer. Les enfants devaient écouter et obéir au père, tandis que la mère ne pouvait intervenir dans leur éducation. Voilà ce qu'était la façon de penser de ce type de famille.

Et quand Théo devenait colérique, cette éducation reprenait le dessus. Et dans ces moments là, mieux ne valait pas être à ses côtés. Ce soir était l'un de ces soirs.

Étonnement en rentrant il avait été très calme. Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à leur chambre, l'avait embrassé, et ils avaient fait l'amour. Puis elle s'était endormie rapidement, éreintée par sa soirée. Mais une heure plus tard, il l'avait réveillé et, lui avait crié dessus pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Et, sans prévenir, il s'était jeté sur elle, et l'avait embrassé sauvagement, sans aucune douceur. Elle pouvait sentir toute la haine qu'il ressentait. Elle saignait il l'avait mordu si fort que les bleus se mêlaient au rouge de son sang.

Puis d'un coup, il s'était retiré, son regard avait changé, et la honte avait prit place sur son visage. Il s'était rhabillé et, sans lui adressait un seul regard, était sortit en toute hâte de la pièce.  
Elle pleurait. Il lui avait encore fait mal. S'en était trop, et sa décision se fit rapidement. Elle se rhabilla, prit ses affaires et sans regarder en arrière, elle quitta sa chambre, puis la maison.

 **OoOoO**

Des années plus tard, il reçu une lettre. Une lettre banale, mais qui lui ordonnait presque de venir au plus vite.

Quand il posa le pied dans la cour de son ancienne école, il respira de nouveau. Il avait longtemps regretté d'être parti d'ici. C'était sa seconde maison, un endroit plein de vie, ou ses parents n'étaient plus sur son dos. Il s'avança et entra dans le bureau de son ancien directeur sans frapper. Quelques uns de ces anciens professeurs étaient présent. Il les salua d'un signe de tête, et se tourna vers l'homme derrière le bureau.

\- Bonjour Théo.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour t'annoncer une tragique nouvelle. Je sais que au cours de vos années ici, vous aviez appris à vous connaître et a laisser de coté vos préjugés, surtout les tiens. Et que même après votre sortie de l'école vous avez continués à vous voir.  
\- Venez en au fait professeur, je suis pressé.  
\- Bien... Hermione est morte. Après votre séparation elle est venue me voir pour me demandez un poste. En vue de ces résultats j'ai tout de suite accepté. Je sais qu'elle t'aimait. Et si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour respecter son dernier souhait.

Mais Théo n'écoutait plus. Dès l'annonce de la mort de celle qu'il aimait, il s'était affalé sur le fauteuil le plus proche. L'infirmière s'était précipitée à ces cotés pour l'ausculter mais il l'avait repoussé.  
Hermione, morte… Ça n'avait pas de sens. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle était professeur, ça avait fait le tour des journaux dès la rentrée suivant leur séparation. Il avait bien essayé de rentrer en contact avec elle, mais après des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres sans réponse, il avait renoncé. Il avait su qu'elle avait eu un autre homme dans sa vie, et ça l'avait détruit.  
En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas plus mal, elle avait refait sa vie, avait été heureuse alors qu'il l'aurait tué bien avant.  
Blême il se tourna vers le directeur :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- Hermione, en arrivant ici, était enceinte Théo. De toi. Et cet enfant est seul désormais. Le dernier souhait de sa mère est que tu élèves cet enfant. Elle a laissé assez d'argent bien qu'elle sache que tu n'en manques pas. Antoine sera inscrit dans l'école, il y a sa place.  
\- Antoine ?  
\- Ton fils.

Un enfant d'environ sept ans s'avança alors, et Théo crut avoir un choc. Antoine ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, mais il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond. C'était ses yeux. Il secoua la tête et sortit du bureau pour aller marcher dans les couloirs.

\- Théo !  
\- Je vais le faire, j'ai juste besoin de temps.  
\- Je sais. Antoine a besoin de toi Théo.  
\- Antoine ? Depuis quand tu le connais ? Tu dois sacrement le porter dans ton cœur vu que tu l'appelle par son prénom.  
\- Et cela t'étonne ?  
\- Etant donné que tu détestais sa mère durant notre scolarité, oui.  
\- Ecoute Théo, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Hermione est venue ici, et je me suis en quelque sorte lié d'amitié avec elle. Elle a apporté de la vie dans ce château qui en manquait depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, elle n'a jamais rien voulu me dire, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. J'ai vu Antoine grandir et s'épanouir tandis que sa mère s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Ne fais pas la même erreur que tes géniteurs. Aime le. Et pour deux. C'est ton fils, ton seul héritier, qui mérite une belle vie, une vie pleine d'amour. Il n'a que sept ans, c'est trop jeune pour perdre sa mère, mais c'est encore plus terrible si son père ne veut pas de lui.

Théo observa son professeur, son mentor, le seul homme qu'il considérait comme son père, et acquiesça lentement.

\- Comment est-il ?

\- Il lui ressemble beaucoup, fit l'homme avec un faible sourire, mais il a passé beaucoup de temps à me regarder faire des potions, donc peut être qu'un jour il aura ta passion.

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Papa ?

Il se retourna et observa cet enfant, son enfant, son fils. Il lui tendit la main qu'Antoine prit avec un sourire et retourna chez lui avec le seul souvenir qu'Hermione lui avait laissé.

 **OoOoO**

Quatre ans plus tard, gare de Kings Cross.

\- Avance bonhomme, n'ait pas peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, fit le jeune garçon en redressant la tête.

Théo regarda Antoine avancer vers la locomotive, impressionné. Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère que s'en était troublant. L'enfant grimpa dans le wagon le plus proche avant de se retourner. Son père lui fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna un peu du quai bondé.

Plus le train s'éloignait, plus Théo ressentit un pincement au cœur.

\- Il est heureux Mione. J'espère que tu l'es aussi.

* * *

 **J'attends vos impressions :) A vos claviers maintenant !**

 **Et pour ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire, la suite arrive fin de semaine ;) A bientôt**

 **Mia'**


	2. Réponse aux reviews

Petit article pour remercier aux reviews !

Lalie: je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que revoir sur mon autre histoire ;)


End file.
